Perfect Guardian
by Reyouchi
Summary: Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa nyawanya akan diincar oleh orang-orang jahat, hingga sebuah pertanyaan besar menghantuinya. Apa 'pekerjaan' ayahnya yang sesungguhnya ? Lalu seorang pria misterius datang menyelamatkannya, namun malah menambah banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya./Gaje/abal/OOC/Lemon-nanti-/Gak ngerti genre/RnR ?


** Perfect Guardian**

Naruto©masashi_kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : Kaka x Saku

**Typo ? Pasti. Maafkan saya.#sujud-sujud#**

**Restyouchi(Reyo) present...**

Gelap malam begitu pekat, cahaya rembulan tak dapat memudarkannya. Suasana yang membuat orang enggan untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka yang hangat demi dinginnya malam gelap, begitu juga dengan penghuni rumah ini. Rumah megah bak istana dengan taman bunga luas nan indah. Hanya ada 20 orang yang berada dalam rumah besar itu, dan hanya salah seorang diantaranya yang merupakan seorang putri dari pemilik rumah ini.

Seorang gadis remaja berusia 15 tahun yang pasti takkan beranjak dari tempat tidur empuknya diatas pukul 9 malam. Gadis yang takkan merelakan dirinya beranjak dari tempat nyamannya karna alasan konyol. Tapi…

"Doorrr…" suara tembakan menggema dari dalam rumah megah itu.

Sesosok wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam maid berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke sebuah kamar yang berada dilantai atas, kakinya menapak tangga tak sabaran. Ia berlari sekuat tenaganya, begitu ia dapat meraih ganggang pintu ia terjatuh, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tangan menutupi telinga, suara-suara asing yang ia dengar membuatnya takut, dan berpikir tak rasional. Ia bahkan tak mampu berpikir untuk berlari dan menyelamatkan diri.

Sesosok wanita diambang pintu mengagetkannya, ditambah ketika ia sadar bagaimana keadaan wanita itu. sadar akan keterkejutannya gadis itu berlari menghampiri wanita itu. gadis itu tak dapat menahan tangis melihat keadaan sosok yang dikenalnya melebihi ia mengenal sosok ibu kandungnya. Wanita itu bersimbah darah, pakaian berwarna putih bermotif kotak-kotak hitam yang biasa dipakainya kini hanya berwarna merah darah, darah miliknya.

Gadis itu meringis, menangis, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, ia menatap pilu wanita itu. digenggamnya tangan halus wanita yang selama ini selalu membelainya lembut dalam asuhan, wanita yang menjadi tempatnya merasakan cinta seorang ibu, wanita yang telah merawatnya hingga detik ini. Gadis itu berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Namun harapannya musnah ketika wanita yang terbaring di depannya itu menatapnya dengan mata mengisyaratkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang pastinya hal buruk yang berhubungan dengan penyebab mengapa wanita itu bisa seperti ini.

"Non…a… cep..at pergi… pergi…" wanita itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengatakan hal itu, wajahnya semakin pucat, kesadarannya semakin menurun. Darahnya sudah keluar terlalu banyak karna tembakan yang tepat mengenai bagian bawah kiri dadanya, peluru itu hampir menghujam jantungnya.

"Pergiii…" di sisa kesadarannya wanita itu tetap berusaha memperingati gadis itu.

"Pergiii…" wanita itu menatap gadis itu dengan memohon, matanya hampir tertutup.

Gadis itu tak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia memeluk erat wanita itu. Tangan wanita itu terasa…

dingin…

Peluru berterbangan di dalam rumah itu, sosok manusia yang mulanya merupakan bagian penghuni rumah itu satu demi satu tumbang dan bertebaran menjadi mayat. Gelapnya malam menjadi saksi bisu atas pembantaian keji yang dilakukan orang-orang berjas hitam itu. Darah terdapat dimana-mana, bahkan mawar berwarna-warni di kebun itu berubah menjadi mawar merah, mawar darah.

Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ia tak peduli dengan alas kakinya yang berupa sandal tokoh kartun berbahan kain yang biasanya hanya digunakan di dalam rumah itu menjadi alas yang tak cukup baik untuknya berlari. Yang ia mau hanya pergi dari rumah nyamannya yang kini tanpa ia tau mengapa bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin menghindar dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya kekamar ketika ia berhasil meloloskan diri dengan cara memanjat turun sprei yang ia ikat sambung menyambung dan ia gantungkan di beranda kamarnya hingga menapak tanah.

Orang-orang yang membunuh setiap orang di dalam rumahnya itu kini sibuk mencarinya, ia masih tetap berlari melewati kebunnya. Ia berharap orang-orang itu tak melihatnya apalagi sampai membidiknya dengan senjata mereka.

Pohon ceri besar tepat berada di depannya, ia bersandar di baliknya, membelakangi rumahnya. Ia berharap tak ada seorangpun yang memergokinya, ia bahkan tak tau ada berapa jumlah orang-orang jahat itu. Gadis itu terduduk, kakinya lemas seketika, belum lagi ia sempat mencerna semua kejadian tadi, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya mendekat, gelapnya malam dengan cahaya rembulan yang remang-remang membuatnya tak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Hatinya berteriak, tubuhnya membeku, dan sebuah tangan menutupi mulutnya. Ia mengerang, sebuah tangan lagi memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Gadis itu tak berdaya dan hanya bisa berdoa, orang itu tak mengakhiri hidupnya seperti yang telah mereka lakukan.

orang yang memeluknya itu menuntunnya kesuatu tempat masih dengan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya, apa orang itu takut dirinya berteriak ? tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

Gadis itu didorong kedalam sebuah mobil, gadis itu tersungkur di kursi penumpang. Lalu dilihatnya seseorang, tepatnya seorang pria memasuki mobil. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pria itu langsung menyalakan mobil dan menancap gas dengan cepat. Gadis itu dapat mendengar kehebohan terjadi dari dalam rumahnya ketika penjahat-penjahat itu melihat mobil ini meninggalkan halaman rumah. Gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa pria ini bukanlah anggota dari orang-orang yang telah membunuh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Lalu… siapa pria ini ?

Tangisnya tak dapat berhenti, ia terlalu takut. Setelah semua yang terjadi ia begitu sedih, marah, dan takut. Ia bingung, tak tau harus berbuat apa selain berharap dan berdoa.

Tangannya gemetar, dan lidahnya serasa kelu. Ia ingin bicara, bertanya, bahkan berteriak kepada pria yang sedang menyetir di depannya dalam diam, tapi ia terlalu takut. Takut matikah ? ia takut pria itu salah satu dari orang-orang jahat yang telah menghabisi orang-orang yang ia sayangi, tapi ia rasa tak mungkin. Malah sekarang ia berharap pria ini menyelamatkannya. Ya… telah menyelamatkannya.

Pria itu terus menyetir dalam diam, sama sekali tak berniat untuk bicara, untuk sekedar memperhatikan gadis itu pun tidak. Sudah hampir sejam mereka melakukan perjalanan. Tangis gadis itu belum reda, namun hanya sedikit berkurang. Sekuat tenaga gadis itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya, gadis itu berusaha bicara, berusaha bertanya.

"Si…siapa ka…kamu ?"

"Aku orang yang di bayar untuk membawamu pergi dari kota ini" jelasnya dengan suara baritone khas pria.

"Siapa yang membayarmu ?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ayahmu" jawab pria itu singkat tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

Ada perasaan lega dalam hati gadis itu begitu mendengar jawaban pria yang tampak dingin itu, kini ia sudah tak takut lagi.

"Lalu…, siapa orang-orang jahat itu ?"

"Musuh ayahmu." Gadis itu kaget, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya memiliki musuh, bahkan musuh yang begitu kejam seperti mereka. Apakah dalam dunia bisnis memang ada orang-orang jahat seperti mereka ?

"Bagaimana bisa ? kenapa mereka melakukan semua itu ?"

"Mereka mengincar nyawamu, dan aku hanya diperintahkan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Selain itu aku tak tau apa hubungan mereka dengan ayahmu." Pria itu menjawab dengan sedikit emosi, sepertinya pria itu memang tak tau hal lain selain misinya untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini.

"Apa dalam hal bisnis memang ada orang-orang jahat seperti mereka ? mereka tega membunuh ? musuh seperti apa yang ayahku miliki sebenarnya?" Gadis itu melontarkan seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis, ia mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya gadis kecil yang menjadi misinya ini memang tak tau apa-apa, bahkan tak tau bisnis seperti apa yang ayahnya jalankan.

Pria itu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin dari balik kaca kemudi, tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kau tak tau apa-apa'.

Gadis itu kecewa dengan sikap bawahan ayahnya ini, pria yang bertugas menyelamatkannya ini tak bertingkah layaknya seorang bawahan, pria itu tak memperkenalkan diri, tak menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan berani menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Siapa namamu ? dan kau akan membawaku kemana ?" setengah berteriak karna diabaikan gadis itu bertanya.

"Kakashi. Tempat yang jauh." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Hanya itu yang dapat kau beritahukan padaku ?" gadis itu kembali menangis dan pria itu mengabaikannya lagi.

.

.

Sudah hampir empat jam mobil yang ia tumpangi tak berhenti dan masih melaju dalam kecepatan yang sama. Gadis itu hanya diam, matanya menyorotkan kesedihan yang amat dalam, ia tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Terserah pria yang tengah menyetir itu membawanya kemana, kejurang sekalipun ia tak peduli.

"Kita akan bermalam di kota ini," Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah penginapan.

"Kau bisa ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." Pria itu membalikkan badannya ke arah jok penumpang sambil menyodorkan sekantong plastik.

Gadis itu hanya diam dan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Ayahmu menunggumu, nona. Dan kau akan di curigai jika datang ketempat seperti ini dengan pakaian tidur yang ternoda darah." Jelas pria itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam mobil.

Mendengar ayahnya di sebutkan gadis itu akhirnya menuruti permintaan pria itu, ia mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan baju yang ada di dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

Gadis itu keluar dari mobil dengan kaos berwarna pink dan rok panjang berenda berbahan jeans, sesosok pria tinggi mendekat kearahnya sambil merokok dan membawa sebotol air mineral dan sekotak tissue. Pria itu menyodorkan air mineral dan tissue itu kepadanya.

"Bersihkan darah ditangan dan wajahmu itu." ucap pria itu dengan nada memerintah. Sejujurnya gadis itu merasa kesal di perlakukan dengan dingin dan seenaknya di perintah seperti itu, karna seumur hidupnya yang memang tak pernah di perintah atau di perlakukan dengan kasar. Tapi mengingat keadaannya saat ini gadis itu tak punya banyak pilihan, dan akhirnya menuruti perintah pria di hadapannya yang bahkan wajahnya tak terlalu jelas dilihatnya, sebab hanya mengandalkan cahaya lampu yang agak remang ditambah posisi pria itu selalu membelakangi cahaya seperti saat di mobil.

Gadis itu membersihkan wajah dan tangannya dengan agak gemetaran, mengingat darah siapa yang melekat di sana.

Merasa telah wajah dan tanganya sudah cukup bersih gadis itu berjalan mendekati pria yang telah membawanya itu. kini ia tiba di hadapan pria itu, dan barulah dengan jelas ia dapat melihat wajah pria itu, wajah yang begitu tampan. Tapi gadis itu tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu meningat atas apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Andaikan dirinya bertemu pria itu saat tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi mungkin saat itu juga gadis itu telah jatuh cinta pada sosok pria tampan di depannya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar telah membersihkan wajahmu ?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. Gadis itu sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan pria itu.

"Bodoh !" pria itu mengumpat lalu mengambil botol air mineral di tangan gadis itu, dan membasahi tangannya dengan air lalu dengan cepat mengusapkannya di pipi kanan gadis itu yang masih tersisa noda darah. gadis itu menyeringit kaget.

"Ayo cepat." Pria itu berjalan mendahului gadis itu masuk ke dalam penginapan. Gadis itu baru tersadar akan lamunannya, ia mengusap pipinya yang barusan di sentuh, atau lebih tepatnya dibersihkan oleh pria itu, entah mengapa... rasanya... seperti ada kepak sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya.

.

.

Kini gadis itu berada di beranda kamar penginapan yang pria itu sewa, gadis itu kembali menangis. Angin tengah malam menyapu wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian rambut pink panjangnya. Ia kembali menangis.

Sedang pria itu telah berbaring di atas satu-satunya tempat tidur di kamar itu. Pria itu terlelap dengan posisi membelakangi gadis itu.

"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku ?" Entah bertanya kepada siapa gadis itu. Ia sangat lelah, namun ia tak mampu untuk mengistirahatkan matanya, setiap kali ia berusaha memejamkan mata dan melupakan hal yang terjadi. Maka saat itulah, suara-suara tembakan dan wajah Shizune, pengasuhnya kembali membayanginya. Bau anyir darah masih dapat ia rasakan.

"Kau bilang ayahku menungguku ? dimana ?" Gadis itu mendekati pria yang mengaku namanya Kakashi itu. Pria yang sedang terlelap itu segera terjaga begitu langkah kaki gadis itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Di Kiri. Besok kita akan ke bandara, jadi beristirahatlah."

"Apa maksudmu ? Kiri ? Bagaimana bisa ?" Gadis itu begitu frustasi begitu menyadari pria itu mengacuhkannya lagi.

Gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sisi temat tidur. Pria itu menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat ? tidur maksudnya ? itu pasti lelucon ? karna kau tau... hanya ada satu tempat tidur di kamar itu. Apa maksudnya harus tidur di tempat tidur yang sama ?

Haha, jangan harap !

Tapi..., dinginnya malam, dan rasa lelah semakin menjadi, dan akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, lagi pula mana mungkin pria itu macam-macam pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela akhirnya mengusik tidur gadis itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia terbangun di tempat yang sama, di atas tempat tidur sebuah kamar hotel yang kemarin malam di pesan pria itu. Kakashi.

Gadis itu melihat kesampingnya, tapi tak di temukannya sosok itu. Akhirnya gadis itu memilih bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia menatap cermin, dan syukurlah... tak ada yang terjadi dirinya, ia masih memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap. Tapi... kemana pria itu pergi sepagi ini ?

"Kau bisa membersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita berangkat." Pria itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Pria itu telah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans.

"Baiklah..." Gadis itu menuruti perintah pria itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika menemukan dress selutut berwarna biru serta sepatu berwarna senada telah ditaruh rapi di atas wastafel kering.

"Trims..." gumam gadis itu dalam hati. Ia menatap sepatu kain berbentuk kartun winnie the pooh miliknya yang telah kotor, ia lalu melepasnya dari kakinya dan membuangnya ke bak sampah. Aku tak ingin mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi...

.

.

"Ada hal yang akan ku beritahukan. Pertama, kau bukan lagi Sakura Haruno, melainkan Sayaka Himekawa, Kedua kau akan tinggal di Kiri bersama ayahmu setelah aku mengantarkanmu kesana."

"Apa ? Apa maksudmu ?" Sakura bingung.

"Kau tak bisa lagi menjadi dirimu, atau orang-orang itu akan menemukanmu."

"Maksudmu pria-pria jahat itu ? Mereka yang telah membunuh..." Sakura gemetaran ia teringat kembali kejadian malam itu. Ia hampir menangis.

"Bodoh ! bukan saatnya kau menangis," Bentakan pria itu membuat Sakura tersadar.

"Orang-orang di sini akan bingung melihatmu menangis !"

Sakura menyapu setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. "Kau benar, bodoh sekali diriku. Ini bandara dan semua orang akan bingung melihatku..."

Sakura merasa ini semakin rumit, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi orang lain ketika tiba di Kiri. Dan mengapa orang-orang itu mengincar nyawanya, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan yang di geluti ayahnya sehingga memiliki musuh-musuh keji seperti orang-orang berjas hitam itu.

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan ayahku ?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada ayahmu nanti."

"Kau dibayar untuk melindungiku dari musuh-musuhnya yang mengincarku ?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"Kau, agen rahasia, atau semacamnya ?" Sakura mulai berani mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Semakin sedikit kau tau, maka semakin bagus." Pria itu tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura kali ini.

"Kakashi ? begitu aku memanggilmu ?"

"Terserah."

"Bisa tolong belikan aku minuman, Kakashi ?" Pinta Sakura dengan lembut.

Kakashi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Selembar uang kertas ia arahkan kepada Sakura.

"kau punya tangan dan kaki nona, jadi silahkan beli sendiri."

Pria itu mengeluarkan selembar uang.

Sakura merengut, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya Sakura tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia pinta pada seseorang.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sakura berdiri dan melangkah ke mesin penjual minuman. Sakura membeli sekaleng jus jeruk dan kembali duduk di samping Kakashi.

Menunggu pesawat mereka tiba terasa begitu membosankan bagi Sakura ditambah kondisi fisik dan mentalnya yang sedang lemah saat ini, Sakura begitu tertekan. Matanya tak dapat berkompromi, ia terus-terusan mengantuk meskipun telah tidur kurang lebih 5 jam tadi malam. Kaleng jusnya telah kosong, Sakura merasa kantuk masih bergelayut di kelopak matanya, dan akhirnya dengan perlahan matanya tertutup sempurna. Tubuhnya hampir merosot jatuh dari kursi kalau saja Kakashi tidak cepat menangkapnya, Kakashi menyandarkan kepala Sakura kepada sandaran kursi mereka duduk.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Kiri telah tiba, tapi Sakura tak kunjung bangun dari alam mimpinya. Kakashi berusaha membangunkan Sakura dengan berbagai cara mulai meneriakinya, mencubit pipinya, hingga menggetok kepalanya tapi gadis cantik itu tetap tak kunjung bangun.

Beberapa menit lagi pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat, karna tak punya pilihan Kakashi akhirnya terpaksa menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap heran bahkan kagum dan iri. Kakashi tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang itu dan terus berlalu. Petugas yang meminta tiket sedikit bingung melihat Sakura yang ada di gendongan Kakashi.

"Dia adik saya, dia sedikit kelelahan karna perjalanan jauh hingga tertidur seperti ini." Jelas Kakashi kepada petugas itu.

Petugas itu berusaha maklum dan menerima dua tiket di tangan Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia sudah tak berada di bandara. Di sampingnya ada Kakashi yang menatap keluar jendela pesawat.

Jadi Kakashi yang membawanya naik ke dalam pesawat tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura manatap Kakashi lekat, pemuda itu begitt tampan sebenarnya, tapi... Andai bertemu di kesempatan lain dengan keadaan yang normal Sakura yakin dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Sakura memperkirakan umur Kakashi yang sepertinya hanya berkisar 20 tahun.

Sakura mencoba mengusir rasa sedihnya dengan tak memikirkan hal-hal yang telah terjadi, ia berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi malam.

Tapi wajah Shizune yang berlumuran darah selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Wajah itu...

"AAAAAAAARGHHHH" Sakura berteriak. Ia mengagetkan orang-orang di dalam pesawat dan juga Kakashi yang ada di samping kanannya

"Hei." Kakashi memegang tangan Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

Sakura manatap Kakashi dengan tatapan kosong. Kakashi dapat merasakan kesedihan di mata Sakura.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Seorang pramugari menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat kacau.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Adik saya hanya tiba-tiba merasa sedikit pusing dan takut ketinggian, saya bisa menenangkannya."

Pramugari itu berpikir sesaat, ia merasa Kakashi dan Sakura tidak terlihat seperti saudara.

"Baiklah, jika ada yang anda berdua perlukan bisa beritahu saya."

"Ya, terima kasih." Pramugari itu pergi dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Hei... !" Kakashi berusaha menyadarkan Sakura yang terlihat kacau.

Kakashi dapat merasa tangan gadis itu begitu dingin.

"Apa...apa... yang mereka lakukan terhadap Shizune, terhadap semuanya..." Sakura merancau.

"Tenanglah, kau segera akan bertemu ayahmu." Kakashi berharap kata-katanya cukup ampuh untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"..." Gadis itu diam. Dan perlahan matanya tertutup, ia terlelap lagi dengan bersandar di pundak Kakashi.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lega. Ternyata gadis ini cukup merepotkan...

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan pesawat telah mendarat di sebuah bandara internasional Kiri. Kakashi membangunkan Sakura dan membuka seat belt yang melekat di pinggang Sakura.

"Hei, kita sudah di Kiri."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lalu menguap.

"Oh..., cepat sekali."

"Ya, sangat cepat hingga rasanya pundakku kaku dan kesemutan."

"Apa ?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lupakanlah..."

.

.

Sakura cukup kagum dengan Kiri, negara yang begitu besar dan padat penduduk ini terlihat hebat baginya.

"Apa ini yang namanya Kiri, kukira sama seperti Konoha. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Orang-orang disini terlihat sibuk."

Kakashi tidak menghiraukan semua kata-kata Sakura ia sibuk dengan HPnya, ia menunggu telpon dari seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Sakura.

"Dreeet...dreeeet..." Kakashi segera menjawab panggilan di HPnya.

"Baik. Kami segera ke sana." Jawab Kakashi sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

.

.

Hanya keheningan yang ada di dalam taksi yang mereka tumpangi hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebuah hotel mewah yang terletak di pusat kota.

"Apa ayah ada di sini ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, tapi dia akan segera ke sini."Hati Sakura lega mendengar kata-kata Kakashi, tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa sedikit sedih. Mungkin ia takkan bertemu penyelamatnya ini lagi nanti.

**TBC**

Abal ? Pasti.

Kiri negara yang besar ? #Liat Peta# Kecil !#digilas#

Yah, namanya juga fic... Wajar donk kalau mengarang sebebasnya.#free#


End file.
